PHOTO(S)
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Semua foto punya kenangan masing-masing/KaitoxMiku/Romance pertama! RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

PHOTO(S)

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.

Warning(s) : AU, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), romance gagal, dll!

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading, minna-san!**

.

Semua foto itu menyimpan sebuah manis...

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Prologue

.

.

.

.

.

"BaKaito!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut teal sambil berusaha mengejar kawannya yang sebenarnya memiliki nama kecil Kaito itu. Kaito berhenti dan lari-lari di tempat.

"Habis ini.. kita, ditungguin cewek-cewek buat karaoke-an!"

Duh, mantep tuh... Habis lari-lari menguras tenaga, pulangnya langsung ngeceng sama cewek-cewek yang jumlah hampir 5 orang.

"Sorry, Mikuo, nggak bisa nih! Ada urusan!" Kaito segera lanjut lari menuju ruang ganti.

Seperti biasa, sehabis kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, Shion Kaito, mau nangkring di belakang sekolah.

Tujuan? Sederhana saja. Apalagi kalau bukan maling sinyal Wi-Fi yang terbuang secara percuma dan cuma-cuma?

Masih dengan badan yang dipenuhi keringat setelah uji coba lari jarak menengah, Kaito buru-buru mengganti kaus olahraganya yang sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tak lupa dia melingkarkan syal biru kesayangannya.

Setelah merasa beres dan lengkap, Kaito menarik tasnya dari loker, menendang pintu loker untuk menutupnya lalu berlari menuju gedung belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Kaito sampai di gedung belakang sekolah yang kebetulan menghadap perpustakaan sekolahnya. Dia segera menyalakan netbook-nya dan menunggu booting netbooknya selesai.

Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah pasca berlari, Kaito mengeluarkan setumpuk berkas dari tasnya lalu menyusun sedemikian rupanya secara alphabetis.

Netbook Kaito telah selesai booting lalu suara e-mail muncul membuyarkan pekerjaannya. Masih menyusun kertas-kertas itu dengan sebelah tangan, tangan yang lainnya membuka e-mail itu satu per satu.

"Huruf X, Y, Z.. 15 data," Kaito menggiggit beberapa lembar kertas, sekarang mulutnya sudah jadi pengganti tangan.

"Kampret, jadi ini kesibukanmu?! Seperti orang bodoh saja!"

Kaito melirik ke sumber suara, yap, cuma melirik tanpa membalas. Di depannya Mikuo, Nero, IO, dan lima orang cewek menatapnya.

Kaito mengambil data yang dijepit di mulutnya. "Aku sibuk! Jadi, pergi karaoke-an sana! Kalian menghalangi sinyal, sungguh!"

Mikuo mendecak sebal. "Orang bodoh memang tak pernah senang-senang! Ayo teman-teman ada kegiatan yang menyenangkan menunggu kita!"

"YOSH!~" sahut manusia-manusia yang mengekor di belakang Mikuo. Kaito kicep lalu kembali dengan urusannya.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kaito sudah beres dengan urusan data-datanya. Pekerjaan sambilannya yang membuat dirinya menjadi maling Wi-Fi tiap hari. Kaito dipercayakan menjadi pengurus database sebuah biro keamanan negara. Lihat saja, berapa banyak jilid-an kertas di tas sekolahnya. Setiap ada waktu senggang Kaito perlu memasukkan data-data itu.

Kaito menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding sekolah dan mengusap wajahnya. Dia melirik layar netbooknya. Di layar itu, beberapa buah file sedang di-download.

Kaito me-minimize halaman itu dan lanjut membuka hasil pekerjaannya lagi. Mengeceknya, siapa tahu ada kesalahan. Setelah dirasa datanya layaknya siap dikirimkan dan dilaporkan pada atasannya, Kaito menaruh jarinya pada tombol CTRL dan S pada keyboard. Kolom kecil yang menunjukkan tulisan 'Saving' muncul lalu hilang. Kaito menutup file-nya dan melihat halaman download-nya. Sudah beres.

Kaito memastikan bahwa semua datanya telah aman dan disimpan, Kaito mematikan netbook-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas bersama dengan data-data yang sudah disusunnya.

Kaito melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Hahaha, lihat ada monyet toska sedang memanjat!" sebuah teriakan yang mengalahkan kencangnya musik di earphone Kaito menghentikan langkahnya.

Kaito mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut toska berkuncir dua, tengah memanjat pohon yang cukup tinggi dengan sebuah pocket camera di mulutnya. Yah, Kaito tahu siapa gadis itu. Gadis itu sejak SMP sudah satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas dengan Kaito. Sayang, mereka kurang akrab karena gadis itu adalah tipe gadis-gadis yang jarang sosialisasi dengan para pria di kelas.

Kaito memandangi cara memanjat cewek itu yang sedikit aneh dan terkadang tertawa kecil.

BLETAK! Sebuah bogem mendarat di kepala Kaito.

"Aduh," ringisnya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh, temen cewekmu sedang memanjat dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja!"

"Asal Kiyoteru-sensei tahu saja, gadis Hatsune itu aneh!"

"Kau bilang apa, hah?!" si gadis bermarga Hatsune menyahuti dari atas pohon.

"Cepat turunkan dia! Jangan sampai kepala sekolah melihat!"

Kiyoteru-sensei melengos pergi.

"Hoi, Hatsune-san! Cepat turun!" teriak Kaito sambil melempar tasnya ke tumpukan daun-daun kering.

"Nggak mau! Aku belum mendapatkan fotonya!"

"Hei, kau tahu? Dari bawah sini, aku bisa melihat celana dalammu yang terekspos dengan jelas!"

BUG! Sebuah sepatu mendarat di wajah Kaito.

Di atas sana, Miku mengacungkan jari tengahnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kaito balas melempar sepatu Miku yang langsung ditangkap oleh pemiliknya.

"Cepat turun atau nanti-"

KRAKK!

"UWAAAAA!"

GUBRAK!

"Aduh," gadis Hatsune itu mengelus-elus pantatnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri itu. "Aku jatuh dari ketinggian tiga meter lebih kok nggak begitu sakit. Apa aku manusia super, 'ya?"

Miku yang jatuh dalam posisi duduk itu mengelus-elus landasan jatuhnya. "Wow, kain! Apa ini dunia kain?!"

Miku meloncat-loncat dengan posisi duduk. "Uhm, pantesan. Struktur tanahnya solid seperti Yupiter."

"BODOH! CEPAT TURUN DARI PUNGGUNGKU! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, 'YA?!"

Miku terperanjat karena teriakan kasar dan segera berdiri tegak.

Kaito merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbanting mendadak.

"Kaito-kun!" seru Miku. "Kenapa bisa ada disitu?"

"Hahh, jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku menyuruhmu turun lalu kau terjatuh!" balas Kaito sebal. Untung saja dia telah menjauhkan tasnya yang berisi pekerjaan pentingnya.

"Eh, kalau begitu," Miku membungkukkan badannya. "Sumimasen!"

Kaito berdiri, menepuk-nepuk seragam dan syalnya yang kotor karena berciuman dengan debu barusan.

Dia menarik tasnya. "Jangan manjat-manjat lagi. Beruntung tadi kau jatuh diatasku. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh bebas tanpa ada penahan? Bisa remuk kakimu tahu!"

"Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku. Haha, siapa yang sangka jika siswa yang selalu dianggap bodoh ini bisa menyelamatkan orang?" Miku tertawa kecil.

"Hei, siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?! Lagipula aku ini bukan bodoh tapi kurang pintar." kilah Kaito.

Miku tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kaito. "Bodoh atau kurang pintar, tapi pada kenyataannya kau itu bodoh."

JDERR! Kilat menyambar.

Kaito melirik jam tangannya dan hendak lanjut pulang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara isakan.

Wow, masih sore tapi hantu bocah mulai berkeliaran, pikir Kaito.

Kaito berbalik dan melihat Miku di bawah pohon sedang menangis berlutut dengan camera pocket-nya.

Miku terduduk dan ganti meraung sambil menangis.

Masih untung sekolah sudah sepi, paling-paling tinggal beberapa orang OSIS yang sibuk-sibuk nggak jelas (sungguh, OSIS disini hobinya nyuri Wi-Fi).

Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Kaito, Kaito tiba-tiba berbalik dan duduk di sebelah gadis bermarga Hatsune itu.

"Ada apa, maksudku, kenapa kau menagis?" Kaito meluncurkan pertanyaan yang sontak menghentikan raungan tangisan Miku yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kamera.. kameraku... HUWWAAAA!" Kaito menutup telinganya tatkala Miku meraung kembali seperti orang bodoh.

"Kenapa kameramu? Kameramu bisa memotret hantu? Kameramu bisa exorcist?"

"Hikss.. Ini bukan.. hiks.. Fa*** F**me.. hikss.. Kameraku.. benda kesayanganku.."

"Melahirkan?" Kaito menjawab dengan nada menebak.

"Huwaaa... Orang bodoh ini nggak peka! Huwaaaa!" Miku menangis kembali.

Kaito garuk-garuk kepala. Jujur, dia nggak ngerti apa maksud gadis ini.

Kaito merebut camera pocket dari tangan si gadis. Dia mulai meneliti kamera berwarna toska itu. Lensanya aman, biasanya kalau ada yang nangis geje macam Miku sambil bawa kamera, pasti lensanya rusak atau retak.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Kaito bertanya agak sebal karena raungan Miku benar-benar menulikan telinga. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Miku tanpa sebab. "Sstt, berhenti menangis. Malu diliatin penjaga sekolah."

"Bi-biar.. hiks.."

Kaito berdiri, meninggalkan tasnya dan Miku yang masih menangis.

Kaito merogoh beberapa keping uang receh dari sakunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah _vending_ _machine_ atau mesin penjual otomatis. Dia menekan dua buah tombol dan GRUNG! dua kaleng minuman turun.

"Berhenti menangis dan ceritakan padaku alasan kau menagis tiba-tiba."

Miku mendongak, menghapus air matanya, dan meraih minuman yang disodorkan Kaito.

"Da-dari mana ka-kau tahu minuman kesukaanku?"

"Ng, aku suka melihatmu meminum minuman ini sambil berjalan. Makanya kuprediksikan kalau suka minuman itu."

"Da-dasar stalker," Miku menarik syal Kaito dan mengelap air matanya dengan syal itu.

"Eits, enak saja!" Kaito menarik syalnya.

Miku membuka penutup kaleng soda rasa neginya dengan tangan bergetar. Matanya yang sembab juga masih digenangin air mata.

"Jadi, kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau betul-betul ingin tahu?"

Kaito mengangguk.

JDERRR! CRASHHH!

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dan langsung membasahi kedua manusia yang berlindung di bawah pohon itu.

"Ayo Miku!" Kaito menyembunyikan tasnya di balik baju seragamnya.

Miku segera berlari mendahului Kaito dan berlindung di bawah plafon teras sekolah.

Kaito yang baru sampai itu melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan mata.

Kaito mengeluarkan tasnya dari balik seragamnya yang basah dan meletakkannya di belakang Miku lalu berlari menuju gedung olahraga.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung olahraga, dia membuka lokernya dan mengeluarkan jaket klubnya lalu berlari lagi ke tempat Miku.

"Miku-san!" panggil Kaito sambil melemparkan jaketnya ke arah Miku. Miku menangkapnya dengan kebingungan.

Kaito mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah terkena air hujan dan memulas matanya yang terkena air.

"Pakai itu!" ucap Kaito sambil memeras ujung seragamnya. "Dalamanmu keliatan tahu!"

Miku melongok ke bawah dan benar saja kalau bajunya yang basah sekarang jadi agak transparan. Wajah Miku semerah tomat sekarang. Miku segera memakai jaket yang dilempar Kaito dan buru-buru meretsletingkannya.

"Dasar mesum! Kenapa kau melihatnya?!" seru Miku.

"Heh, siapa yang melihatnya?! Aku tak sengaja melihatnya!"

"Tapi tetap saja 'kan kau melihatnya!"

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak sengaja melihatnya! Bajumu basah jadi dalamanmu kelihatan!"

"Dasar mesum!"

TWITCH! Urat kesabaran Kaito putus sudah.

Kaito hendak melempar ejekan lagi tapi dia ingat kalau tasnya tergeletak begitu saja di belakang Miku.

"Huh, dasar bodoh! Sudah ditolongin, pake marah-marah lagi!" dumel Kaito sambil menarik tasnya.

"Oke, terima kasih! Puas kau, mesum?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang mesum!" Miku menghetakkan kakinya dan berdiri membelakangi Miku.

Kaito mengabaikan tingkah si gadis toska itu dan membuka tasnya. Kaito mendesah lega mendapati segala yang ada di dalam tasnya dalam kondisi kering.

"Heh, Miku-san!" panggil Kaito sambil menatap Miku yang masih membelakanginya. "Cih, dia ngambek."

"Apa?!" balas Miku galak sambil memelototi Kaito.

Kaito menyentil jidat Miku pelan. "Biasa aja matanya! Salah-salah aku bisa mencolok matamu tahu!"

Miku mendecih lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa?"

"Tadi, kau menangis nggak jelas seperti bayi yang tiba-tiba boker. Alasannya kenapa?"

"Mau tahu? Nanti hujannya tambah besar."

"Loh? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Tadi saat kau bertanya alasanku menangis dan aku hendak menjawabnya, hujan dan petir datang."

"Kau penyihir?"

Miku meninju Kaito. "Bukanlah! Dasar bodoh!"

JDERRR! Petir menyambar lagi dan hujan makin keras.

"Kau memang penyihir, bukan, maksudku kau pawang hujan, Miku-san." Kaito berkata sambil menepuk kepala basah Miku.

Miku meninju Kaito lagi dan Kaito cuma tertawa.

Melihat ekspresi Kaito yang menurut Miku lucu saat tertawa itu, Miku juga ikut tertawa.

"Dasar orang aneh!" ledek Miku.

"Kau lebih aneh! Manjat pohon seperti monyet!"

Miku menjewer telinga Kaito. "Ampun, ampun," ucap Kaito.

Miku melepas jewerannya dan mengeluarkan pocket cameranya.

"Shutter-nya rusak." ucap Miku dengan nada sedih.

"Cuma gara-gara itu? Kau menangis dengan suara yang bisa menulikan telinga?" Kaito geleng-geleng kepala. "Bodoh sekali."

Miku merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu kamera yang sudah kubeli dengan uang sakuku."

"Coba aku lihat," Kaito mengambil pocket camera di tangan Miku. "Kurasa aku bisa memperbaikinya malam ini."

"Sungguh?" Miku menatap Kaito dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

Entah apa sebabnya, Kaito merasakan wajahnya terasa panas.

"Iya, iya, aku bisa memperbaikinya. Hentikan mata itu! Silau tahu!"

"Arigatou!" Miku memeluknya erat. "Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou, Kaito-sama!"

DEG! Juga entah kenapa sebabnya jantung Kaito berdebar agak sedikit kencang.

"Se-sesak, Miku-san!"

Duh, itu sesak gara-gara apa ya?

Miku melepas pelukannya lalu

CHU~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Kaito. "Arigatou!"

Kaito membeku. Wajah Kaito semakin panas. Pasti wajahnya merah sekali sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menunggu, kebetulan sekumpulan anak ekskul vocal juga baru pulang dan ikut bersama-sama menunggu hujan reda. Langit sudah gelap.

"Heh, Miku-san," Kaito menatap Miku yang sedari tadi menggosok-gosokkan tangannya karena kedinginan. Miku menolehkan kepalanya pada Kaito. "Apa?" tanya Miku.

"Kau kedinginan?" Kaito balik bertanya.

"Sudah tahu malah nanya." Miku menjawab sambil memeluk tasnya lebih erat.

"Aku 'kan cuma bertanya."

JDERRR! Sambaran petir terdengar kembali dan hujan tak kunjung reda.

"Apa dirumahmu tak ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk menjemputmu?" Kaito bertanya lagi. Miku menggeleng.

"Tak ada orang di rumah jam segini. Otou-san, Okaa-san, dan Nee-san sibuk," jawab Miku. "Kau kenapa nggak pulang? Kau 'kan laki-laki! Hujan-hujanan juga nggak masalah, 'kan?"

"Aku bawa data-data penting! Kalau basah bagaimana? Kau 'kan sudah kuberikan jaket, kenapa nggak lari menembus hujan?"

"Kalau aku sakit, bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?"

JDERR! Hujan makin keras.

"Aku pengen pulang," rengut Miku. "Cih, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai aku harus berdiri menunggu hujan disini selama berjam-jam."

Kaito melihat Miku yang bersungut-sungut karena pengen pulang. "Miku-san, ayo kita tembus saja hujannya!" seru Kaito sambil menarik tangan Miku.

"Data-datamu?"

CRASHH!

"Abaikan saja!" teriak Kaito sambil berlari. Secara otomatis Miku juga ikut berlari bersama Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miku-san, aku cuma bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Nggak apa-apa, 'kan?" Kaito berkata sambil sambil memeluk tasnya.

"Nggak apa-apa! Cepatlah pulang! Nanti data-datamu bisa tambah basah."

"Oke! Jaa nee, Miku-san!"

"Jaa nee!"

Miku lanjut berlari menuju rumahnya.

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di dada Miku. Perasaan yang membuatnya tak bisa melepas senyumannya sedari tadi.

Yap, sedari tadi. Mulai dari Kaito menarik tangannya untuk berlari menembus hujan sampai tadi Kaito undur diri (?) untuk menemaninya menembus hujan. Miku suka itu.

Sesaat kemudian, dia ingat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah dia kejar selama 2 tahun.

"Gomen ne, Kaito." gumam Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Nyahahahaha! Ketemu lagi sama author.**

**Kali ini author akan mencoba genre ROMANCE! Eits, bumbu DETECTIVE masih ada loh (tapi nggak mencolok)! #spoilerON**

**Pairing utama Kaito x Miku. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada pairing-pairing lain.**

**Huf, nggak bisa banyak bacot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out, nano desu~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Something behind the code

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu punya Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp., dan lain-lain.

Warning(s) : Romance gagal, OOC, MISTYPO(S), TYPO(S), OOT, AU,GAJE, UPDATE LAMA, DLL!

[A/N : Gomen ne, baru ini yang bisa dipost (karena baru ide untuk fic ini muncul. Yang lain masih prosesss... Yang penting update lah!]

HAPPY READING, NANO DESU~ ^^

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Kaito di 'tempat tinggal'nya, Kaito segera mengeringkan diri dan mengganti bajunya. Dia mengeluarkan dengan cepat netbooknya dan data-datanya dari tasnya yang basah. Tak peduli pada dirinya yang agak kedinginan, dia segera meletakkan data-datanya di tempat yang aman. Masalah pertama terselesaikan.

Kaito menyalakan coffee maker untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Dia mengambil netbook-nya dan memastikan bahwa netbook itu masih bisa dinyalakan. Dia menekan tombol _power_ beberapa milisekon, netbooknya melakukan booting dan...

... netbooknya masih menyala dan dalam keadaan sehat walafiat!

Kaito bernafas lega. Dia membuka data-data yang tadi diketiknya dan memastikannya lagi. Data-data itu untuk laporan mingguan.

Mesin coffee maker Kaito telah selesai memproses biji-biji kopi itu sampai menjadi seteko kecil kopi hitam. Kaito menuangkan kopi itu ke dalam gelas dan mencampurnya dengan beberapa blok(?) gula. Baru saja dia akan meminum kopinya, panggilan interkom menginterupsi kegiatannya.

'Kepada agen 170207 diharap segera melapor pada Kepala Divisi Operasi Penyimpanan Data. Sekali lagi, kepada agen 170207 diharap segera melapor Ketua Divisi Operasi Penyimpanan Data. Terima kasih.'

"KAMPRET! LAPORAN BULANAN BELUM DIKASIH!" teriak Kaito sambil menarik netbook-nya yang masih menyala. Kaito segera berlari dari kamarnya lalu teringat sesuatu dan secepat kilat dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Kaito meletakkan netbooknya di atas meja. Dia mengambil kemeja berwarna biru tua lalu segera memakainya dan mengancingkannya. Dia menarik dasinya yang berwarna hitam dan menyimpulnya agak asal-asalan.

Suara interkom kembali terdengar dan Kaito segera memakai celana resminya (dia melapis celana jeans yang sebelumnya dia pakai).

Interkom kembali bersuara.

"Heh, nyantai dikit dong! Baru juga pulang! Kau pikir aku ini dari tadi bersantai-santai?!" Kaito mencak-mencak marah pada interkom seperti orang bodoh (author : well, dia memang bodoh) sambil menyematkan beberapa lencana bukti kerjanya pada bajunya. Melihat ada sebuah pocket camera Miku yang rusak tergeletak di mejanya, Kaito segera menyakuinya dan langsung berlari menuju kantor kepala divisi bersama netbook-nya.

"Shion Kaito!" seorang wanita memanggil Kaito. Kaito berhenti berlari dan segera menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Demi apa dia sampai berurusan dengan wanita tergalak sebiro?

Kaito berbalik takut-takut.

BLETAK! Wanita berambut brunette pendek itu memukul kepala Kaito dengan tinjunya.

"Lima kali dipanggil lewat interkom dan kau baru muncul sekarang?!" seru wanita itu.

"Meiko-san, maksudku, Kapten Meiko saya baru pulang sekolah dan lupa soal laporan bulanan."

"Lupa?!" wanita brunette bernama Meiko ini berkata satu oktaf lebih tinggi lagi.

"Etto, baru laporan minggu ini yang kukerjakan. Ta-tapi database sudah saya perbaharui!"

Meiko menarik nafas untuk meredakan amarahnya. "Kau ini, sudah 8 tahun tinggal disini dan 5 tahun bekerja kelakuan masih seperti _freshman_ saja!"

_Oh, freshman termuda tahun ini berumur 24 tahun dan aku 16 tahun. Meskipun sudah terhitung sebagai senior, pekerjaanku seharusnya lebih mudah daripada freshman-freshman itu karena aku masih SMA!, _Kaito ngedumel dalam hati.

Meiko menarik dasi yang dikenakan Kaito dan membetulkan simpulnya. "Jangan seperti bocah yang baru mengenal dasi! Mau sampai kapan kau diajari?!"

Setelah Meiko memperbaiki simpul dan letak dasi yang dikenakan Kaito, dia tersenyum. Wajah Meiko itu menampilkan ekspresi terharu. Ekspresi paling langka yang belum pernah Kaito lihat. "Bocah bodoh yang kutemukan sekarang sudah remaja. Siapa yang sangka jika kau bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Pfftttt..." Kaito menahan tawanya. Meiko menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, kebingungan. Tanpa sanggup ditahan lagi, Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"APA YANG LUCU?!" tanya Meiko penasaran dan marah yang mendominasi. Wanita yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga itu berkacak pinggang di depan Kaito. "Ti-tidak ada. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meiko meninju perut Kaito dengan tenaga yang biasa-biasa. Kaito berhenti tertawa dan memegang perutnya.

Meiko menarik kerah baju Kaito dan mulai bertanya. "**Apa yang lucu?"**

"Tidak a-ada." Kaito mejawab agak takut. Bagaimana pun juga, meskipun sudah hampir 8 tahun bersama wanita brunette ini, Kaito masih menyimpan ketakutan besar pada wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu.

"Berikan netbook-mu, biar aku yang menyerahkannya pada pimpinan. Kau kembali ke mejamu dan buat salinan laporan mingguan. SEKARANG!"

Kaito menyerahkan netbook-nya dan langsung terbirit-birit naik ke lantai 3, tempat divisi database bekerja.

.

.

.

.

[TIME : 10.00 P.M

PLACE : DATABASE DIVISION, KANTO NATIONAL SAFETY BUREAU]

.

.

.

Kaito membengkokkan tangkai penyangga lampu mejanya yang elastis untuk menambah penerangannya. Laporan mingguan telah dia salin dan sekarang dia sedang memperbaiki pocket camera milik salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kuncir dua yang berwajah manis dan memiliki suara merdu, Hatsune Miku.

Entah apa yang membuat dirinya sampai repot-repot memperbaiki kamera seorang gadis yang baru dekat dengannya tadi sore itu. Yang jelas Kaito merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui gadis itu lebih dan lebih lagi setelah melihat ce-, bukan, setelah Kaito dicium pipinya oleh si gadis toska itu.

TREK! Kaito menutup badan kamera itu dengan penutupnya. Shutter-nya sudah diperbaiki. Kaito menyalakan kamera itu dan memastikan bahwa semua fungsi di kamera itu berjalan dengan normal.

JEPRET!

Kaito melihat monitor kecil pocket camera itu dan menemukan dua buah lingkaran menyala. Eh? Ini orb makhluk astral? Memang kantor divisi database ini cuma dihuni Kaito seorang karena mayoritas agen lain yang bekerja di divisi ini sudah pulang ke mass masing-masing. Lagipula ruangan ini gelap dan hanya meja Kaito hanya menyalakan lampu.

Kaito mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Meiko yang mengenakan kacamata.

"KA-KAPTEN!" seru Kaito.

Meiko mengeluarkan semacam remote dan menekan salah satu tombolnya, ruangan pun menjadi terang benderang bermandikan cahaya *slap*.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Meiko tajam. Dia melirik kamera di tangan Kaito. "Kenapa benda haram itu ada disini? Kau mau membocorkan rahasia biro, hah?!"

"I-itu.. aku cuma memperbaikinya. Ini milik temanku."

"Teman?" Meiko berucap seolah menyendiri. "Memang ada yang mau berteman dengan seorang bocah dengan catatan prestasi buruk sepertimu?"

_Heh, aku bukan bocah! _Ingin rasanya Kaito berteriak seperti itu. Tapi pasti itu tak ada gunanya. Malah, mungkin, dia akan didamprat oleh kaptennya ini.

"Kau dapat misi." ucap Meiko sambil memberikan sebuah map tebal berwarna hitam.

Detik itu juga, Kaito merasa dunianya dijungkir balikkan dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku, gadis yang selalu terlihat berkuncir dua itu protes kepada kedua orang tuanya via telepon dengan suara super keras.

"AKU NGGAK MAU!" protesnya untuk keseribu kalinya. "AKU UDAH GEDE DAN NGGAK BUTUH PELAYAN LAGI!"

"Tapi, sayang, kamu itu anak satu-satunya Hatsune Corp." jawab ibunya tenang. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, bagaimana?" ayahnya menimpali.

"Baiklah, jika aku kembali ke mansion, pindah ke sekolah yang Tou-san dan Kaa-san suruh, kembali ke kehidupan mewahku, apa Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan bekerja di luar negeri dengan tenang?"

"Tentunya, sayang."

Miku mengalah. "Baik. Malam ini aku akan kembali ke mansion."

"Kyaa~ Anakku memang pengertian!" seru ibunya lupa usia.

"Pelayanku sudah disana?" Miku bertanya lagi.

"Dia akan datang beberapa jam lagi. Soal sekolahmu disini sudah kami urus. Minggu depan kau mulai sekolah disitu dan soal sekolah lamamu, kau sudah resmi dipindahkan."

Miku menghela napas. "Aku beres-beres dulu. Mata ashita."

"Mata ashita~"

Miku menutup ponselnya dan menghempas dirinya ke single bed di kamar apartemennya. Baru juga setahun menjadi anak mandiri, dia harus kembali lagi ke rumahnya yang penuh dengan peraturan.

'Pelayanku seperti apa ya?' gumam Miku.

Miku kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan fotonya dengan seorang pemuda yang sudah dikejarnya selama dua tahun ini.

'Jika aku berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan senpai, akankah senpai menerimaku untuk berdiri di sisi senpai?' gumamnya.

Segera, Miku membereskan barang-barangnya yang memang tak begitu banyak dan pamitan kepada pemilik apartemen kecil itu.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Mayu-san." ucap Miku sambil membungkuk.

"Haha, douita, douita." entah mengapa tawa Mayu terdengar agak menyeramkan.

"Saya pamit dulu kalau begitu. Mata ashita."

"Ne, ne, mata ashita, Miku-chan."

Miku tersenyum sambil menggeret kopernya.

'Aku akan tetap mengejar kenangan senpai. Kitto,' Miku melangkahkan kakinya pasti.

Angin malam berdesir, membelai siapa saja yang dilewatinya, termasuk Miku yang tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Meiko-san, sudah tiga tahun aku kerja di divisi bagian database dan aku sama sekali lupa soal misi lapangan," kata Kaito, mencoba merayu atasannya yang berambut brunette. "Lagipula hanya beberapa orang yang kerja di bagian database, kenapa tak suruh orang lain saja?"

"Pertama, kau anggota paling ngaggur disini. Kedua, kau sudah mengenal siapa yang akan menjadi majikanmu. Ketiga, setidaknya kau sudah pernah menjadi pelayan!" jawab Meiko sambil menunjukkan jari-jarinya di depan hidung Kaito.

Kaito mendengus sambil menepis tangan Meiko. "Meiko-san, apa tak ada misi lain?" Kaito kekeuh meminta misi lain. "Aku 'kan bodoh. Tak pantas menjadi pelayan."

"Kalau kau bodoh, kau tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan penghargaan IT master dari Universitas XXXXXX, bodoh."

"Tapi-"

"Mau kuturunkan levelmu," Meiko mengancam.

_Jangan seenaknya! _Kaito protes dalam hati.

"Ba-baiklah, akan saya kerjakan," jawab Kaito patuh. "Cuma setahun, 'kan? Tidak lebih?!"

"Hm.. dan jika kau lalai atau sampai majikanmu terluka, meski cuma tergores, kau akan kami kubunuh karena telah mencoreng nama biro," Meiko memberi ancaman lagi. Kaito menelan udahnya dalam-dalam. "Bereskan barang-barangmu. Pagi hari nanti kau harus sudah sampai di mansion."

"Ha'i."Kaito berdiri dari mejanya, mengucap selamat tinggal pada mejanya, dan pulang ke mass-nya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Ini agen kami yang menemani putri anda, Hatsune-san." ucap pimpinan Kanto Detective Bureau pada Hatsune Hatsune Nigaito, ayah Hatsune Miku.

Kaito membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat. Dari tampangnya, Kaito terlihat seperti pria sempurna, berwawasan luas, ah, pokoknya lengkap deh.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu untuk menjaga putriku. Dia ini suka kabur-kaburan kemana-mana," ucap Hatsune Nigaito sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaito.

"Baik, Tuan." jawab Kaito hormat sambil menunduk.

"Putriku sebentar lagi akan kemari. Bersiap-siaplah."

Kaito lagi-lagi menunduk.

"Saya harus pergi. Biro pasti kerepotan menerima laporan tanpa saya."

"Kami pun harus pergi ke bandara." ucap Nyonya Hatsune.

"Baiklah, Kaito-kun, kami tinggal dulu. Bekerja dengan betul." Tuan Hatsune melangkah meninggalkan mansion-nya.

Kaito membungkuk sampai telinganya mendengar gerbang digeret ditutup oleh penjaga mansion.

"Kaito-kun?" terdengar suara merdu Nona Hatsune.

"Tuan Putri," lagi Kaito membungkuk. Miku tertawa. "Jangan seperti itu. Sudah tak ada orang, bertingkah normal saja."

Kaito berdiri dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas tuksedo-nya. "Ini kamera milik Tuan Putri."

Miku menerima kamera tersebut dan menatap Kaito dalam-dalam. "Kau ini robot? Sudah kubilang bertingkah normal saja."

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Apabila saya melanggar perintah, saya bisa dibunuh."

"Kau ini benar-benar Shion Kaito, 'kan?"

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya.

DRTTT... DRTTT... DRTTT..

Ponsel Miku bergetar. "Aku dapat petunjuk fotonya. Tinggalah disini dan biarkan aku mencari fotonya."

"Tidak, aku tak bisa membiarkan Tuan Putri kelayapan di luar sana. Saya akan menemani Tuan Putri."

"Aku akan pergi sendiri, meskipun kini kau adalah pelayanku."

"Jangan macam-macam, 'ya! Jika aku lalai, maka aku akan dibunuh!"

"Kau itu cuma pelayan dari biro pesuruh di Kanto!"

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, 'ya! Aku ini agen rahasia dari Biro Keamanan Kanto! Aku harus melindungi kau, brangkas bodoh keluargamu, dan mansion kampret ini yang selalu jadi sasaran maling!"

Miku diam. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau boleh ikut aku tapi aku yang mengambil fotonya. Mengerti?"

_Gue kan cuma nemenin, Tuan Putri, _Kaito menjawab sinis lagi-lagi dalam hati. Kaito mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang tak kupahami." kata Miku. Dia menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah sms.

'CC-3,

WRNBR, ATR-14-A-04'

"Kau mengerti pesan itu tidak? Kalau kita tahu pesan itu maka aku akan mendapatkan fotonya."

"Siapa yang mengirimimu kode itu?"

"Rahasia~"

Kaito mendengus. "Beri aku waktu 15 menit untuk berpikir, Tuan Putri."

Miku tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

MESKIPUN PENDEK, SEDIAKAH READERS-SAMA UNTUK **REVIEW?**

**MIND TO REVIEW... 'w**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out nano desu~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Our First Case

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya **Yamaha Corp. dan teman-temannya**

**Disclaimer : AU, OOC, OOT, TYPO, MISSTYPO, ABAL, GAJE, DLL. RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI (*PLAK)**

**HAPPY READING DESU~**

**.**

**.**

.

Kaito berpikir, begitu juga dengan Miku. Kedua remaja ini berpikir dengan caranya masing-masing. Miku terus menatap layar ponselnya yang berisi kode dari seseorang yang sudah dia kejar selama dua tahun terakhir sementara Kaito memikirkan kode yang sudah dia catat di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Menemukan makna dari kode tersebut, Kaito?" Miku bertanya.

Kaito menggeleng. "Belum, Tuan Putri."

'CC-3, WRNBR ATR 14-A-04' pikir Kaito. 'Kemanakah kode ini mengarah?'

"Ne, ne, Kaito, kalau tak salah ini salah satu bentuk cipher code terkenal," kata Miku.

Kaito segera menghubungkan kode di telapaknya dengan segala jenis cipher code di kepalanya. "ROT(n), monoalphabetic, vigeneré..." Kaito berkata sambil menghitung jenis-jenis kode dengan tangannya.

Miku dan Kaito bertukar pandang. Kedua pasang manik mata dengan warna yang nyaris sama itu seakan-akan mengucap isi pikiran mawing-masing.

"CAESAR CHIPHER CODE!" seru mereka berdua. Yah, siapa yang sangka jika Miku tahu soal kode-kode macam Caesar Chipher Code?

Kaito membuka telapak tangan kirinya yang berkeringat. "CC-3, mungkin berarti Caesar Cipher ketiga. Maka WRNBR berarti..."

"W sama dengan T, R sama dengan O, N sama dengan K, B sama dengan Y, dan R sama dengan O. Maka, WRNBR sama dengan... To-To-... Tokyo! Tapi apa yang aneh dengan Tokyo?" jawab Miku.

"ATR..." Kaito mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali. Mungkin karena kebiasannya memasukkan file-file kasus ke dalam database, jika dia mendengar sebuah nama daerah atau kota di depan sebuah kode, maka hal itu takkan jauh-jauh dari sebuah kasus. Terlebih ada kata 'ATR' dan '14-A-04'.

"DWU, mungkin?" Miku berpendapat.

"Bukan!" Kaito berseru. "14-A-04 adalah tanggal kejadian sebuah kasus! Kasus tanggal 14 April 2004! ATR... ATR... ATR.. ATR adalah kode untuk tingkatan kesulitan dalam suatu kasus dalam biro kami!"

"Jadi, kasus terberat yang terjadi tanggal 14 April tahun 2004 adalah..." Miku mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba mencari tahu lewat mesin pencari.

Kaito mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tahun 2004 dia belum masuk ke dalam biro tapi saat pelatihan, dia pernah disuruh untuk mengingat seluruh kasus berat dari tahun 2002 sampai 2005. Seharusnya dia masih ingat tentang kasus itu.

"Mi-, maksudku, Tuan Putri, bisakah saya meminjam komputer milik Tuan Putri?" tanya Kaito.

"Kurasa laptopku masih kusimpan di koper. Koperku ada di balik sofa."

Kaito segera melompat ke balik sofa dan membuka koper milik Miku. Disitu ada sebuah laptop berwarna toska dengan stiker negi yang bertaburan di seluruh permukaan case depan.

Kaito menyalakan laptop tersebut dan menunggu sampai bootingnya selesai. Setelah layar laptop Miku telah menampilkan wallpaper dan beberapa icon-icon shortcut, Kaito segera mencolokkan sebuah flashdisk ke dalam port di samping kiri laptop Miku. Kaito menjalan aplikasi yang sudah cukup lama menghuni tempat penyimpanan data tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Miku. Kaito tak menghirau Miku, dia terlalu konsentrasi pada aktivitasnya.

Kaito mengetikkan namanya pada sebuah kolom lalu menggetikkan password-nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, interface laptop Miku pun berubah menjadi hitam dengan sebuah garis horizontal yang sangat kecil di ujung kiri atas yang hilang-muncul pada layarnya.

Miku memperhatikan bagaimana jari Kaito menari di atas papan keyboard laptop-nya, sangat cepat. Belum lagi ketukan-ketukan kasar pada touchpad laptop. Miku terdiam, biarlah laptop kesayangannya itu disiksa untuk sementara oleh orang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi pelayannya, Kaito.

'404. _Page not Found_

_404. Page not Found_

_Try new Keyword_

_Unidentified Data_

_Access Denied'_

Kaito mengerang ketika dua kata yang berarti akses ditolak itu muncul. Dia mendecih dan menarik ponsel dari balik saku jasnya. Dia mengetikkan sebuah kombinasi angka dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Moshimoshi, Mokaito-san... Aku butuh bantuan... Iya, iya, bantuan... Mokaito-san kenal Agen VY2, 'kan?... Bisakah Mokaito-san mengirim pesan pada Agen VY2 untuk mengizinkanku melihat database tahun 2004?... Ini penting... Sou ka.. Ya sudahlah... Arigatou gozaimasu, Mokaito-san... Ha'i, mata ashita."

'Tak ada cara lain,' gumam Kaito.

"Bagaimana?" Miku bertanya.

"Data tahun 2000 sampai 2006 terkunci dan pemilik password itu menghilang tanpa sebab beberapa tahun lalu."

"Jadi, kita tak bisa mencari fotonya, 'ya?" Miku menundukkan wajahnya sedih. "Yang kita tahu hanyalah kasus berat yang terjadi pada 14 April 2004 di kota Tokyo. Ada banyak sekali kasus yang kutemukan di internet. Entah kasus macam apa yang harus kita cari fotonya."

"Jangan sedih, Tuan Putri. Saya hanya belum mengeluarkan kartu truf milik saya." hibur Kaito.

"Eh?! Kau punya cara lain?!" Miku langsung menatap Kaito berbinar.

Kaito mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. "Saya akan temukan kasusnya dengan cepat."

Kaito kembali sibuk dengan aplikasinya dan laptop Miku.

"Saya menemukan kasusnya!" seru Kaito beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa?! Bagaimana kasusnya?!" tanya Miku heboh.

Kaito menyalin beberapa foto hasil penyelidikan ke dalam ponselnya lewat kabel data. "Kasus pembunuhan berantai di Air Theater Rokuji! Rupanya ATR adalah singkatan dari tempat kejadian dengan kasus yang berat di biro kami."

"Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin di tempat seramai itu bisa ada pembunuhan?!"

"Saya akan menjelaskan kasusnya di dalam mobil, Tuan Putri," Kaito mencabut flashdisk-nya dan mengenakan kembali sarung tangan putihnya. "Mari berburu, Tuan Putri."

Miku tersenyum simpul. "Bukan kau yang memotret, mengerti? Sesulit apapun medannya."

Kaito membungkuk. "Sepenuhnya mengerti, Tuan Putri."

.

.

.

Kaito menyetir sambil sesekali melirik Miku yang tengah melihat-lihat foto hasil penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan berantai di salah satu tempat yang selalu ramai dikunjungi masyarakat.

"Tapi foto ini diambil tahun 2005, setahun setelah kasus itu."

"Penyelidikannya memang memakan waktu lama dan itu foto saat reka ulang kejadian."

"Pelakunya siapa?"

"Entahlah. Kalau tak salah seorang anak SMA."

Oke, Miku terdiam. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang dia terima hari ini. "Orang itu sudah tak waras, 'ya?"

"Tidak. Kalau tak salah, hasil psycho-test-nya menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang normal, ah, bahkan diatas rata-rata. Yah, jika Tuan Putri bilang dia seorang psikopat maka aku akan menjawab iya."

Miku mengangguk-angguk. Kalau diperhatikan, Miku baru sadar akan satu hal. Kaito tidak mengenakan syal seperti biasanya.

"Kemana syalmu?" tanya Miku.

"Saya tak pernah mengenakan syal ketika bekerja. Itu akan mengganggu aktivitas saya."

"Oh,"

Miku melihat-lihat lagi foto-foto soalnya penyelidikan kasus lewat handphone Kaito.

Pembunuhan berantai. Di tempat dimana banyak sekali orang sering berkumpul. Jadi, bagaimana kasus ini bisa terjadi?

"Kaito,"

"Ya, Tuan Putri?"

Miku mendelik sebal. Risih juga dipanggil Tuan Putri, apalagi oleh orang yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi pelayannya padahal sudah menjadi teman satu sekolah selama 4 tahun.

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan data-data seperti ini?"

"Apa harus saya jawab?"

"Kalau kau tak mau pun tak apa,"

"Baiklah, jawabannya rahasia."

Miku menjambak kunciran di kedua sisi kepalanya sambil mendengus sebal. "Itu bukan jawaban. Bilang saja tidak mau!"

"Tapi setidaknya saya merespon, 'kan? Apa Tuan Putri mau dikacangi oleh pelayannya sendiri? Nggak mau, 'kan?"

Miku hanya mengangguk-angguk kepala namun dalam hati dia sangat kesal.

"Aku akan membongkar segala sesuatu tentangmu, Kaito," suara Miku terdengar menantang. "Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali!"

Kaito menyeringai. "Silahkan saja, kalau bisa."

Kesal karena merasa diremehkan, Miku menggetok kepala Kaito dengan sepatunya.

.

.

.

.

Kaito memarkirkan mobil jauh dari tempat kasus lalu membuka pintu penumpang. "Silahkan, Tuan Putri."

Miku keluar. Baru beberapa detik dia meregangkan badan karena kelamaan duduk, dia melihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna silver metalik, mobil orang tuanya.

Miku menyingkap jas yang dikenakan Kaito dan menyembunyikan separuh badannya dibalik jas itu. "Sembunyikan aku!"

Kaito kaget karena kemeja di balik jasnya dicengkram oleh seseorang (dia baru sadar kalau itu Miku ketika Miku mencicit macam tikus di balik jasnya) dengan tangan gemetar.

Miku tak sengaja mencium wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Kaito. Tanpa sadar wajah Miku merona.

Mobil sedan mewah itu berhenti di depan Kaito. "Kaito-kun?" tanya Tuan Hatsune. "Kenapa ada disini?"

"Ano, Hatsune-sama, saya sedang menemani Miku-hime untuk berbelanja." jawab Kaito asal.

Tuan Hatsune mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lalu dimana Miku?"

"Sedang dandan di dalam.." Kaito menjawab asal lagi, untungnya nyambung.

"Sou ka..." Tuan Hatsune menaikkan kaca mobilnya perlahan. "Kami duluan!"

Kaito membungkuk dalam, dia lupa kalau ada Miku di belakangnya. Jadinya, Miku terdesak di punggung Kaito dan jasnya yang tertarik. Miku juga merasakan kalau kakinya sempat terangkat beberapa centi dari tanah.

DEG... DEG... DEG...

Miku memejamkan matanya. Sumpah dia takut jika Kaito mendengar detak jantungnya. MALUUU!

Ketika mobil Tuan Hatsune dirasa sudah sangat jauh, Kaito menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan melepas jasnya.

"Sumimasen, Hime-sama." Kaito meminta maaf singkat.

Melihat rona, ralat, melihat warna merah telah memenuhi wajah Miku sampai ke telinga-telinganya, Kaito nyengir kuda tanpa dosa. Kampret.

"Puah, seenaknya saja membungkukkan badan dan lupa teman sendiri di belakang! Untung saja kau..." Miku tak meneruskan kalimatnya dan kembali nge-blush.

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untungnya saya?" Kaito memiringkan kepalanya dan agak membungkukkan dirinya agar bisa menatap Miku.

Miku kembali melihat iris sebiru samudera Kaito. Dia diam, membeku. Tubuhnya seolah-olah mendadak lumpuh.

COMBO ATTACK!

Miku menyadari detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Iris blue ocean itu, kyaaaa! Miku berteriak dalam hati.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun Kaito memang terlihat tampan. Lagipula, Miku juga selalu penasaran sama Kaito. Makanya, kesempatan melihat iris samudera Kaito itu sukses membuat Miku jantungan.

Miku menepuk-nepuk pipi Kaito agak keras. "Berhentilah bertindak seperti itu!"

Miku menghentikan tepukannya. "Berhenti melakukan apa, Tuan Putri?"

"Cih, aku mau mengambil foto. Bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Sumimasen, Hime-sama," Kaito membungkukkan badannya.

Miku mengibaskan sebelah kunciran. "Iku yo, Kaito!"

Menyeringai tipis, Kaito menegakkan dirinya dan segera menyusul langkah Miku. "Ha'i, Hima-sama!"

.

.

.

.

.

Miku melihat bangunan kosong besar di depannya. Pintunya terkunci oleh gembok dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Miku memperhatikan gedung itu.

"Jadi ini?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam kamera sakunya.

"Ha'i." jawab Kaito singkat.

Miku memegang gembok raksasa itu, berat. "Tak ada jalan lainkah?"

Kaito menarik sedikit lengan jasnya lalu menarik tangan kemeja putihnya dan terlihatlah sekumpulan peralatan untuk membobol gembok atau kunci yang tersusun rapi di kain pengait di tangan Kaito. Miku cengo.

Kaito membuka gembok tersebut dalam beberapa belas detik dengan peralatannya. Dia mendorong pintunya.

"Silahkan, Hime-sama." Kaito membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Sebelah tangannya membentuk posisi mempersilahkan sementara tangannya yang satunya lagi sejajar dengan diagfragmanya.

Kaito menjitak kepala Kaito. "Hentikanlah bertindak seperti itu, BaKaito. Menggelikan tahu!"

Kaito menegakkan dirinya kembali. "Karena saya pelayan Hime-sama makanya saya bertingkah seperti ini."

"Kita buat perjanjian," Miku berdiri menghadap Kaito dan mengeluarkan kelingking tangan kanannya. "Bertingkahlah seperti pelayan jika kau berada di depan orang lain selain aku, wakatteru?"

Kelingking...

Kelingking...

Kelingking...

Janji kelingking. Miku mengajaknya untuk saling mengaitkan kelingking untuk bentuk jadinya sebuah janji...

... dan Kaito punya trauma soal janji kelingking. Masa kecilnya di kolong jembatan pinggiran kota.

Kaito menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

Hei, itu sudah lama, 'kan?

Melihat itu, Miku mendelikkan matanya dan segera mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking cowok di depannya tanpa ada persetujuan dari sang pemilik kelingking.

"Janji, oke?"

Kaito menatap Miku lurus-lurus. "Janji..."

"Hei," Miku memajukan bibir bawahnya, kesal. "Katakan dengan yakin dong!"

Demi pekerjaan...

"Baiklah, aku janji, Hime-sama!"

Miku tersenyum.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Miku dan Kaito langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Nan da yo, Hime-sama, **Shitsuji**-kun?" tanya orang misterius itu.

"Dare ga omae?" tanya Kaito kasar. Dia memasang tatapan pembunuhnya dan berdiri di depan Miku. Satu tangannya meraih tangan Miku dan mencengkramnya erat. Penjagaan ketat, huh?

"Maa, maa, inikah pasangan yang dikirimkan oleh mantan detektif dari biro itu? Romantis sekali," pria berambut putih itu melepas topinya. "Ore wa D desu. Yoroshiku~"

"Siapapun kau," Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari balik jasnya. "Menyerahlah, D."

"Tidak mau," pria berinisial D itu. "Aku hanya akan menurut pada Botchan-sama-ku,"

"Botchan?" gumam Miku. "Masih muda?"

"Dimana teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanya Kaito tak merubah nada bicaranya.

"Hanya aku dan cuma aku yang dibebaskan."

"Kau.. Kau dibebaskan? Kau adalah otak dibalik kasus ini tahun 2004 lalu!" Kaito melepas pengaman pistol semi-otomatisnya. "Kasus PEMBUNUHAN BERANTAI, AIR THEATER ROKUJI, TANGGAL 14 APRIL 2004!"

"Ah, aku ingat... Kau adalah anggota termuda di Kanto Detective Bureau, 'kan? Kau pasti tahu banyak soal kasus-kasus tahun 2005 ke bawah, 'kan?"

"Berisik!" teriak Kaito.

CRAK! Kaito mengeluarkan pistolnya yang pengamannya telah dibuka. "Atas nama biro, aku menangkapmu!"

"Huh, kau pikir akan menyerahkan diri begitu saja?"

SRETTT! Entah bagaimana caranya, Kaito sudah berada di belakang punggung pria itu. Pistolnya mengarah ke leher pria itu.

"Sudah 10 tahun kau tak menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau membunuh orang-orang itu. Bertingkah macam orang sakit jiwa di sel sana, huh?"

Pria itu menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau reka ulang kejadian?"

"10 kali melakukan pun ceritanya belum runtut. Karena tak ada satupun dari ceritamu yang benar."

"Aku beri penawaran spesial," kata pria itu sambil diam-diam mengambil pistolnya, "tapi dia harus menjadi sanderanya."

"Aku akan menceritakan segalanya asal kau menyerahkan Hatsune-hime padaku." lanjut pria itu.

"Bermimpi sajalah kau, sampah!" Kaito melepaskan sebuah tembakan tapi pria itu berhasil menghindar.

"Apabila tak ada inspektur biro yang menemanimu untuk menangkap tersangka dan tersangka tersebut terluka, maka kau akan berbalik menjadi tersangka."

"Diam, jangan pikir aku tak tahu tentang peraturan itu!"

Kaito buru-buru menstabilkan emosinya. Ini bukan tindakan seorang pegawai biro yang sudah senior.

Kaito mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pistol sejajar dengan kepala si pria. "Menyerahlah, biarkan hukum yang menanganimu."

"Aku tidak semudah itu, nak,"

CRAK! Pengaman pistol yang sedari tadi diam-diam dikeluarkan oleh pria berinisial 'D' ini terbuka. "Tembak aku, anjing pemburu.."

"Tembak aku maka aku akan menembak Hime-sama-mu." Pistol pria itu mengarah ke arah Miku yang berdiri tanpa perlindungan. Tak ada siapapun disampingnya atau di depannya. Miku berdiri bergetar. Jarak antara dirinya dengan pria itu hanya sekitar 2 meter. Moncong pistol itu pula mengarah tepat di depan dada Miku, tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

**DOR!**

"KYAAAA!"

Sepasang tangan mencengkram bahu Miku yang bergetar saking takutnya. Miku membuka kelopak matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Aneh, tak ada rasa sakit. Miku melihat mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata senada, Kaito, pelayannya.

"Daijoubu ka, Hime-sama?"

Kaito berdiri di depan Miku, menghalangi pemandangan mengerikan, kepala pecah si pria berinisial D karena peluru Kaito yang dimuntahkan bersamaan.

Meskipun Kaito memasang wajah cemasnya tapi Miku tahu jika Kaito kesakitan.

"Jangan cemaskan aku!" Miku menjawab. Kaito melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Miku.

"Yokatta," Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum.

Miku melihat tangan Kaito yang meneteskan darah.

"Tanganmu berdarah Kaito!"

Kaito mengangkat tangannya yang berdarah dan merobek tangan kemejanya agar bisa melihat lukanya. Yap, Kaito melihat dekat pegelangan tangan kirinya ada sebuah lubang berdiameter 2 centi di dekat pergelangan tangannya

"Ahh, kena satu.."

Miku bergidik. "KAITO, TANGANMU TERTEMBAK! JANGAN PASANG WAJAH SEPERTI ITU! DASAR MASOO!"

Miku mencengkram tangan Kaito yang berdarah. Efeknya, Kaito menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau tahu ini terlihat sakit! Jangan dipegang dong!" Kaito berteriak pada Miku.

Miku mengeluarkan syal dari tasnya. Dia segera membelitnya dengan kencang pada tangan Kaito. Miku membalut tangan Kaito sangat kencang, sampai jari-jari Kaito berubah biru mirip dengan rambutnya.

"Jadi, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan fotonya?" tanya Miku.

Kaito menyingkir. Miku terkejut. Posisinya, korbannya, waktunya, sama seperti di dalam foto yang dilihat Miku di dalam ponsel Kaito.

Di dalam foto itu terdapat sebuah mayat pria yang terbaring tengkurap dengan lubang besar menganga di belakang kepalanya. Dalam foto di ponsel Kaito, foto itu diambil saat sore hari mendung.

"Fotonya sama.." ucap Miku.

JPRET! JPRET! JPRET! JEPRET! Miku mengambil foto mayat itu berkali-kali agar sesuai dengan foto-foto yang dicuri Kaito dari database biro-nya.

Miku menyikut Kaito yang sedang bengong di depan sang mayat. "Arigatou,"

Kaito tak menjawab. Karena tak mendapat respon, Miku mencubit pipi Kaito. "Dengar nggak, sih?!" dumel Miku.

Kaito tersentak kaget karena reaksi rasa sakit. "Miku-sama, ayo kita pulang."

Miku sadar, ada hawa lain yang keluar dari tubuh Kaito. Air mukanya juga berubah. Entah kenapa, Miku merasa takut.

"Oh, ha-ha'i." Miku hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan di depan Kaito. Kaito segera mengekori Miku.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di mobil, Kaito membukakan pintu untuk Miku.

"Ano, Miku-sama, saya perlu menghubungi seseorang. Saya tinggal sebentar." Kaito menutup pintu mobil dan melangkah menjauhi mobil.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan tangan kirinya yang berdarah. Dia menekan beberapa buah angka menciptakan kombinasi angka yang sudah dia hapal.

"Moshimoshi," sapa Kaito ketika panggilan terangkat.

"Sebutkan identitas anda,"

"Agen 170207, wakil kapten divisi database."

"Data diterima,"

"Tolong kirimkan tim forensik ke belakang gedung Air Theater Rokuji."

"Ha'i," terdengar suara keyboard yang diketik dengan cepat. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Sambungkan saya dengan Inspektur Sakine."

"Chotto matte kudasai," ucap operator biro. "Anda saya sambungkan dengan Inspektur Sakine di line 3."

Kaito menunggu beberapa detik sampai dia mendengar suara dengusan keras. "BaKaito, kutunggu kau 3 jam lagi di base camp. Telat, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya."

TUTT... TUTT... TUTT...

Sambungan diputus.

Kaito menghela napas. Dia melangkah kembali ke tempat mobil terparkir. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia duduk di jok kemudi.

"Doushita no?" tanya Miku. "Kau seperti sedang mengalami permasalahan serius."

"Iie, nani mo arimasen." Kaito menjawab pelan.

Dia segera menyalakan mesin dan keluar dari tempat parkiran sesaat setelah dia melihat empat mobil dari biro meluncur menuju Air Theater Rokuji.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali ke kediaman Hatsune, Miku segera melesat menuju kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya di dalam sana.

Sementara itu, Kaito sedang menyeret tasnya menuju kamarnya yang terletak di bagian belakang mansion Hatsune. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, dia harus menyiapkan _afternoon_ _tea_ untuk Miku, beristirahat sebentar lalu pergi ke base camp-nya untuk menemui Meiko. Huh, entah apa yang akan dia hadapi hari ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Miku sedang sibuk upload foto hasil jepretannya ke cowok yang sudah dua tahun dikejarnya.

**Uploading...**

**[IMG_001**

**IMG_002**

**IMG_012**

**IMG_014**

**IMG_020]**

Sambil menunggu upload-annya beres, dia menarik handphone-nya dan menjalankan aplikasi chat-nya.

(Chat Session)

HatsuNegi-sama : Senpai, fotonya sudah kukirim ke e-mail senpai!

(Y is online now)

Y : Arigatou, Micchan :)

HatsuNegi-sama : Apa fotonya sesuai?

Y : Iya, fotonya sesuai. Darimana Miku-chan mendapatkan sumber fotonya?

HatsuNegi-sama : Dari temanku, kebetulan dia semacam hacker(?) Dia memecah kode-nya dan menyusup ke sebuah situs. Lalu, dia mengunduh fotonya untukku. Ah, kebetulan dia traveller.

(Miku setengah bohong menjelaskan bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan fotonya.)

Y : Ohh,

HatsuNegi-sama : Cuma 'oh'? Hidoi desu -3-

Y : Baiklah, kuberikan tantangan selanjutnya.

(Miku terkejut sampai lupa membalas chat-nya)

Y : Mau tidak?

HatsuNegi-sama : Tantangan apa lagi?

Y : Kau tidak suka aku berikan tantangan?

HatsuNegi-sama : Bukannya tidak suka -3-

(Miku ragu meneruskan kalimatnya)

HatsuNegi-sama : Tapi tantangan senpai terlalu mengerikan...

Y : Kenapa? Terlalu seram kah? Bukankah kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang forensik?

HatsuNegi-sama : Iya sih.. Baiklah, aku terima tantangan senpai! :)

Y : Cari SUARA KEMATIAN DARI BELAKANG.

(Y is now offline)

.

.

.

(Chat Session : Off)

.

.

.

Miku memutar-mutar kursinya.

"Suara kematian?" gumamnya. "Minta tolong ke Kaito saja deh, dia kerja di biro detektif, 'kan?"

Miku membuka pintu kamarnya dan tiba-tiba seorang menggetok kepalanya.

"Aa, sumimasen, Hime-sama." Kaito segera meminta maaf sambil membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

Masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang digetok lumayan keras oleh Kaito. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

"Hime-sama, dipanggil untuk..." Kaito tiba-tiba limbung. Dia mundur perlahan lalu menyandar di tembok. "afternoon tea di bawah. Maafkan saya karena saya sudah tidak sopan berdiri di hadapan Hime-sama dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Daijoubu ka?" Miku menyentuh pipi Kaito. Dingin.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Cuma seperti obat ditubuh saya bereaksi kembali..."

"Kau memakai sejenis dopping?"

Kaito menggeleng. "Obat racikan majikan saya yang 8 tahun lalu disuntikkan kepada saya.. bereaksi."

Kaito merosot. Tubuhnya lemas sudah. Nafasnya semakin sesak dan detak jantungnya semakin kencang.

Ragu, Miku mencari ponsel Kaito dan menelepon orang yang terakhir menelepon Kaito.

"Moshimoshi... Saya butuh bantuan.. Ini soal agen biro kalian... Saya tidak tahu berapa kodenya.. Namanya.. Shion! Shion Kaito... Dia pingsan setelah 45 menit tertembak! Tidak ada bantuan? Sou ka.. A-arigatou.."

Dia menyakui ponsel Kaito. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh cowok itu. "Kai.. Kaito-kun.."

Seorang maid datang dan segera menghampiri Miku.

"Ada apa, Hime-sama? Apa yang terjadi dengan pelayan bodoh ini?" tanya maid itu.

Miku memberi deathglare pada sang maid. "Lancang sekali kau, pelayan idiot,"

Hawa berubah. "Satu kali lagi maka selesai sudah pekerjaanmu di mansion ini." Miku mengancam.

Maid itu menunduk malu.

"Bantu aku untuk bawa Kaito ke kamarku."

"Tapi, Hime-sama, seorang pelayan-"

"Bawa s-e-k-a-r-a-n-g." Miku menekan kata 'sekarang' dengan deathglare yang mampu membuat sang maid langsung menurut tanpa niat membantah lagi.

Maid itu membantu Miku membawa Kaito ke kamarnya.

"Keluarlah," perintah Miku.

"Ha'i, Hime-sama." jawab maid itu.

Miku menarik sesuatu dari kolong ranjang quuen size-nya. Koper putih itu dikeluarkannya dan dibuka. Di dalam koper itu terdapat banyak sekali peralatan operasi medis ringan.

Yap, bagaimana pun juga Miku adalah puteri dari pasangan dokter terkenal yang sekarang tengah bergelut di perusahaan medis. Belum lagi gelar kebangsawanannya yang didapat dari buyutnya. Maka jangan heran jika Miku sempat jengah dengan kehidupan mewah, ketat peraturan, dan tinggi disiplinnya lalu minta satu apartemen untuk belajar hidup mandiri.

Eits, bukan berarti Miku adalah anak manja. Saat berumur 12 tahun, dia sudah bisa melakukan operasi kecil untuk pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan dan para dokter kagum akan kecepatannya mengoperasi.

Saat ini, Miku akan melakukan kehebatannya kembali. Dia akan menjahit bekas tembakan peluru di tangan Kaito.

Miku membersihkan darah yang mengering di tangan Kaito. Miku melihat luka itu, sebenarnya tidak terlalu dalam. Syukurlah, setidaknya Miku tak usah takut jika benar

biro tidak akan datang kemari.

.

.

.

Miku telah selesai menjahit luka Kaito dan membereskan peralatan operasinya.

Menunggu Kaito siuman, Miku kembali memeriksa fotonya.

Miku menemukan sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia memperbesar ukuran foto itu dan menggesernya ke arah kiri. Tepat dipojok foto itu, ada seorang anak kecil yang terlihat sedang menangis meraung.

Miku menautkan alisnya. Dia merogoh ponsel Kaito yang ada di sakunya dan membuka galeri fotonya.

Setelah mendapatkan foto yang sama seperti yang ada dalam laptop-nya, Miku memperbesar ukuran foto itu dan menggesenya ke pojok kiri bawah foto.

SAMA!

Tapi foto di ponsel Kaito, ekspresi bocah itu terlihat kaget.

Apa maksud dari foto ini? Pembunuhan mengerikan di depan seorang bocah? Lalu kenapa mereka tak sadar jika ada anak kecil di sana? Siapa anak ini?

Sekelebat pikiran berputar di kepala Miku...

DRRTT.. DRTTT.. DRTT

Miku melihat ke arah ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pemberitahuan e-mail masuk.

To : HatsuNegi-sama xxxxxx . xxx

From : (unknown)

Apa kau melihatnya? The Cried Boy :)

Reply This Message

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Gomenasaiiiiiii~ m(_ _)m**

**Fanfic yang ini udah dua bulan nggak diupdate ya? Gomen..**

**Soalnya, saya sempet bener-bener males untuk lanjut nulis FF. Yah, bukan berarti saya nggak suka atau apa.. Tapi saya nggak sempet.**

**Gimana? Gimana? Aneh, 'ya? Kenangan tiap foto itu munculnya pasti akan selalu mendadak..**

**Uhm, maaf sepertinya genre romance nggak akan pernah bisa muncul. Makanya saya ganti genre ****^^v**

**Review-nya nggak bisa saya balas. Tapi beberapa sudah saya jawab via PM.**

**Yosh, sampai ketemu di-chapter depan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still mind to REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out, desu~**


End file.
